Supernatural Imagines and One shots
by amandaholmes
Summary: I will be posting some imagines and one shots about the characters in Supernatural.
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams - DeanOC

The lights flickered on in the library which made Dean jump slightly but he relaxed when he saw it was [y/n] leaning against the door frame. He gave her a small smile before taking a sip of whiskey, and going back to reading the lore book he had in front of him.

"You know It's kind of weird that you sit here in the dark," She said.

"I have a lamp," He said pointing to it, "Besides its kind of creepy that you're just standing there watching me."

"Well what can I say? You're too sexy for me to look away."

The comment made Dean laugh softly to himself, and he just pinched the bridge of his nose gently to get himself to wake up. He loved when she made those comments because it always put a smile on his face. However he knew what she was up to, and like always he was going to push her away. He was only doing what he knew best, and that was being alone.

"I'm not worth it," He finally whispered. "Besides I'm fine [y/n], I don't always need cheering up but I appreciate the thought."

The words sound mechanical and cold because at this point it was just a routine. Same script different person.

"Why do you always do this," He heard her walking towards him, and soon felt her arms wrap around his neck as he continued to look down at his book. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not alone, and stop acting like you are, and you're not okay. You're sitting in the dark drinking by yourself, and we both know you're not reading this book."

He watched her close the book and pushes the book away from them. He took a deep breath before saying, "You know why I do this. I don't know why you keep asking when you know damn well what the answer is."

"I know you're afraid, I know you're used to walking through life by yourself. Yeah you had people but they always left, and even when they're around it always ends with you taking care of them. You had to take care of your brother, your dad, Castiel, and me with barely any help besides Bobby." He held back his emotions and lifted up his hand to grab one of hers gently. He kissed her hand that just a few days ago had a blade going through it. He saved her life that night, and many nights before then, and they both knew he will still do so no matter how much he pushed her away.

He felt her relaxing against him but he soon got up quickly from the chair which forced her to step back a few feet. He turned to look at her and saw the tears threatening to fall. Dean felt his heart breaking as he pulled her quickly into his arms and held her close to him. He kissed her temple gently when she finally wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, please don't be upset." He whispered. "It's just I've gotten so used to going through all of this on my own that I honestly don't know how to let someone help or just be by myself. Hell I haven't even gotten to that point with my own brother, But [y/n] I'm going to try too. Just please be patient with me okay? I'll get to that point eventually."

"Does that mean you'll finally let me in?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"Will you finally say out loud how you feel about?"

"You know how I feel about you. I thought I was making it pretty obvious right now," he said while pulling her closer to him.

"I want to hear you say it."

He groaned and rolled his eyes which earned him a playful smack on the arm. "Please, I think saying out loud will be helpful for you."

He smiled at how she was practically pouting and finally took a breath and sighed. "You mean everything to me. Normally I would run by now out of fear, but the fear of being away from you hurts more. [y/n] I love you, and I always will," He placed his hands gently on either side of her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"Was that what you wanted," He whispered against her lips. He laughed when he watched her smile widely and nods her head quickly. He could already see her blushing from what he said.

"One more thing, can we cuddle tonight?"

He raised his eyebrow at her question, and playfully pulled away from her. "Alright see now you're just asking too much," He said jokingly and he could not help but laugh at how quickly she began to pout again.

"Alright munchkin come on," He bend down and quickly threw her over the shoulder which made her laugh, and try to fight to get down. He gently tossed her onto the bed, and started to get ready for bed. He slept in his underwear like always, and he could see out of the corner of his eye [y/n] drooling at him.  
"Sweetheart you have a little something," He said pointing to the side of his mouth and she quickly touched the side of her lip in fear, but realized that he was only messing with her. She threw a pillow at him which he caught in the air and set it back where it was.

He crawled into the bed and laid down on his back. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest, and soon her body was wrapped around his. He turned off the lights, and cuddled up closer to her.

"Good night, beautiful. I love you so much," He whispered, but all he got was the gentle sounds of her snoring. He smiled to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Home, sweet home - DeanOC SamOC

I am so sorry for taking forever to post this! I really hope you like it and if you don't I'll totally write you another one. Here it is: :D You laid there for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of his arms being wrapped snug around you. A small sigh escapes your lips as you slowly wake up inside your guy's room. The bed is bigger then what he had before, and the room is a bit more decorative now that you lived there. It definitely felt like home and you knew it was something Dean has always wanted.

You can hear him still snoring softly in your ear, and you turn slowly to lie on your back which wasn't as comfortable as you thought it would be. You're soft grunt made him jolt awake and you could tell he was definitely worried.

"You okay? What's wrong?" He asked as his hand immediately went to your stomach to make sure it wasn't just the baby moving around too much. You laughed and shook your head before giving him a softly kiss.  
"No I'm fine. I just moved Dean. I'm carrying a lot more weight now. It's not as easy for me to move anymore," You joked, which only made him smile, and close his eyes for a few seconds more.

"Oh come on you are perfect." He whispered before giving you a good morning kiss and kissing your stomach gently. "You sure you're okay?"  
The fear in his voice was still there and you quickly pulled him into your arms to give him a reassuring hug, "Dean I promise I'm fine. You know if there was something wrong you would be the first person to find out."  
"Yeah I know," He said while slowly getting up. You watched him crawl out of bed in nothing but his boxers, and slightly pouted when he put on a plain white shirt and sweatpants. You started to get up too but he stopped you from moving any further. "No you stay in bed. I'll make breakfast and bring it to you."

You roll your eyes as you watch him leave the room. If it was up to him he'd make you stay in bed until your son was ready to be born, and according to Dean that was something that could take awhile according to his family history. His son was going to wait to make the right "entrance."

The thought made you laugh, and soon Dean was back in the room with a glass of water for you. "Here you go sweetie."

"I can't wait to be able to drink coffee again," You pouted but soon his lips were on yours again.

"Coffee gives you heartburn, and you know that. Besides you only have a month and half left," He whispered softly. He tried to get up but he quickly falling back on the bed after you pulled him back down.

"Babe I have to make breakfast." He said between kisses but he wasn't making much of an effort on getting up just yet.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered softly. "You know I never thought I'd see the day we'd actually be raising a family."

"Everything will be perfect, Dean. I know you're worried about what will happen, but we will keep him safe," You whispered.

He pulled up your shirt slowly to reveal your stomach and he kissed it softly, "I promise nothing will happen to you. You have an amazing mother who loves you so much, and can't wait to see you. An uncle who is larger than life, and he's a bit hard headed but he's an amazing man. An angel who will always watch over you and you know always have me to look after you too. I'll keep you safe John I promise."

The small speech to your growing son brought a small tear to your eye but Dean was already out of the bed before you could make a comment, "Alright time to eat."

"I really hope you don't get your father's appetite," You whispered to your stomach. You soon got up from the bed slowly and walked into the kitchen to see Sam and Dean busy making breakfast. At the table sat Amanda who was just a few months along now. She's been dating Sam almost as long as you and just found out that they were expecting a baby girl during the fall.

Castiel was at the kitchen table to and was looking at a news paper set in front of him. You leaned down to wrap your arms around him and leaned your head on his shoulder, "Good Morning Cas. What are you concentrating so hard on?" "I don't understand who Hugh Hefner is. Dean says he's someone I should look into but I'm not sure why I would have any interest in playboy bunnies. Are they really that different then regular bunnies?" He said seriously.

Dean was now laughing loudly near the stove which earned him a glare from the girls. You quickly scrolled down the article and pointed out what he was famous for, and patted his shoulder. The angel soon turned red and pushed the paper away from him quickly, "I thought we weren't suppose to talk about it."

"We're not talking about it." Dean said still unable to stop himself from laughing. Amanda quickly pulled out the comics section and handed it over to Castiel. "Why don't you just read this Cas? They even have you're favorite Garfield on here."

The sight of the hungry cat made the angel smile, and his face started to slowly go back to its normal color. "Of course you like the one about the cat who eats a lot. No wonder you like Dean so much."

"I heard that." You heard the grumpy comment from your boyfriend which made everyone else in the kitchen laugh.

"I know you did. We are in the same room," You commented while leaning over Dean to grab a piece of bacon from the plate. Dean gave you a playful glare before kissing your cheek which made Sam groan.  
"Can you two stop so we can eat?"

"Calm down the food is done," Dean said while placing all the food on the table. Castiel didn't eat but he always sat down with you guys for every meal just to enjoy the feeling of being around everyone during this time. He enjoyed the feeling of being around family which was something neither of the boys was used too until now.


	3. Stay in School - DeanOC

"Why can't I go?! You got to drop out of school!" You yelled while Dean continued to pack the impala.

"You're not going because you only have a week left of school and you'll be done," Dean said obviously annoyed with you bring up this subject again. You two were already fighting for an hour last night about it, and it got to the point where Bobby had to make you two go to your rooms. You both were still 18 so you two were still treated like kids sometimes.

"It still it isn't fair! You guys need me on this one. Besides Sammy gets to go!" You stomped your foot on the ground trying to get his attention again.

"Sammy isn't about to finish his 12th and almost final year of school either," He slammed the trunk closed, and turned to look at you. He placed his hands on either side of your face to make you look into his eyes. "_ I need you here okay? I want you to be safe, and I need you to graduate. Just because I didn't doesn't mean you shouldn't, alright?"

You finally sighed softly, but you were still obviously upset about it."Hey don't pout. I promise I'll pick you up on your last day of school."

"Alright, just make sure you come back," You said giving him a big hug.

Dean held you tight until he heard his father calling for him, "Dean Come on we're going to be late!"

Dean kissed your cheek before getting into the car with his father and brother and heading off to their next case.

"Don't worry dean will come back," Bobby said patting your should softly.

You tried to stay positive but you were too stressed out to think straight. Dean meant everything to you and was the only friend you have besides Sammy. The thought of him not coming back and the stress of exams were becoming too much for you to handle. You haven't heard from Dean this whole week and you were beginning to think that maybe he won't come back after all, and not just because he might not make it, but maybe he did not want to come back.

The night before your last exam you were in your PJs hiding amongst the junk cars crying to yourself. Your body tensed when you heard a sound come closer to you. You slowly grabbed your hunting knife but before you could move something grabbed a hold of your wrist making it impossible for you to move. You quickly looked up to see Bobby standing there with a small grin on his face.

"I've been training for five years you're still not that great at it. You sure you've been paying attention?"He asked.

"Sorry I'm just distracted," You whispered softly.

"I'm only messing with you kid," He said while sitting down beside you. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared I'm going to fail, and I'm worried about Dean. I haven't heard from him all week. I know he's busy and I know it's hard for them to call sometimes but I figured I would at least get one call saying he was okay."

"I know you're worried but I came out here to tell you that I just got off the phone with him. John is a little hurt and sleeping, and Sammy wasn't harmed of course. Dean is driving back now as we speak so I figured you would want to know. Also, I was hoping that before you go to bed can you changed the sheets in the rooms?"

Before Bobby could get up to go back into the house you hugged him tightly. You soon jumped up and ran into the house to change the sheets with a huge smile on your face.

The next day you arrived early to school to make sure you had enough time to study for your last exams. You were at your locker grabbing your last book of the day when you felt a small tap on your shoulder. When you turned around you groaned when you saw it was just Alex. He was in your math class and has been bothering you for the past few months about going on a date. His persistent flirting was really beginning to get on your nerves.

"You look beautiful today, but then again you look beautiful every day."

"Seriously Alex? That was a big cheesy, but Thank you for the compliment anyway."

"Want me to help you carry those for you?" He asked obviously not fazed by your comment

"No that's okay I got it," you walked away quickly hoping he'll leave you alone, and he did until the end of the day. The final bell range which meant all the seniors was finally done. Everyone practically ran out of the school, and you weren't very far behind. You were just outside the doors when you heard someone call your name. Dean was standing by the Impala, but you couldn't bring yourself to ignore Alex so you turned around to look at him.

"Hey _! How were exams?"

"They were great, um but I have to go." You said turning to see Dean now pushing himself from the car and glaring at Alex.

"Wait before you go and I'm not sure when we'll see each other again so I was hoping we could go on a date. Or maybe just hang out?"

"I'm sorry," you said but before you could say anything you felt a protective arm wrap tightly around your waist. "She already has a boyfriend so why don't you move along."

"Who the hell are you? Do you even go here?" Alex asked giving Dean a nasty look.

"No I don't. I dropped out to actually make something of myself, and I promise you'll never see _ again so you can get that whole idea of going out with her out of your head. So if you don't mind please stop bothering her and take a hint. She's obviously not interested."

"_ this guy can't be serious. You're seriously dating this loser? I mean look at him," Alex said pointing at the way Dean was dressed. His jeans were slightly torn and his leather jacket was even torn too. You realized immediately that he had to of just gotten back and he didn't even bother to clean up before he came to get you.

"Yes I am dating him and he isn't a loser. If you think this looks bad you should see what the other guy looks like," you said and Dean dropped his arm and stepped closer to Alex so that now they were nose to nose.

"Want to find out Alex? I think it's about time someone taught you a lesson anyway," Dean was pushing up his sleeves when Alex finally stumbled back.

"I'm sorry I won't talk to you dude," Alex mumbled and almost fell down the steps trying to get away from Dean.

You gave Dean a smile and poked his side jokingly. "Aww you defended me."

"Well isn't that what boyfriends do?" He asked giving you a small wink before taking your hand and leading you towards the Impala. "Now come on. You're now free from the school system, and I think it's time we celebrated."

You smiled widely when you immediately hoped into the Impala and drove towards who knows where. You obviously didn't mind because now you could spend as much time with Dean as you wanted, and now no one could keep you two apart.


	4. Our first child- DeanOC

The library was once stacked with books of lore and stacks of notebooks Dean and Sam used to write down facts on certain creatures. However for the past few months the only thing on the tables was stacks of books on raising a child, and how to take care of a new born. You have read a few but Sam, the baby's godfather, and Dean, the baby's father, had managed to read every single one of them. They both think they can never be too prepared for the baby you're about to bring into the world.

When they found out you were pregnant Dean did everything in his power to make sure you were okay. Luckily Castiel was able to easily check you and your baby's vitals, but there was so much more to protect you from. Once the word got out that you were pregnant hunters came out of the wood works to congratulate Dean. He didn't mind it that much because the new made everyone happy, and good news was hard to come by if you're a hunter.

Unfortunately, that meant everyone who wants nothing but to destroy the Winchester's knew about the pregnancy too. In the past few months alone, you have been attacked five times. Luckily you only got a couple of bumps and bruises but you and the baby have managed to stay alive. With the help of Jody Mills who immediately moved into the bunker to help the boys with the pregnancy. They knew it wasn't safe for you to have the child in the hospital, so they had to make due in the bunker.

They already had the doctor lined up who owed the Winchesters a favor after they saved his family from a nest of vampires. Jody knew enough to be able to assist when it was time, but Dean was still scared that something would happen.

The bunker had every trap and protection that was possible, hell he even managed to get Crowley's mother to help, but he still was nervous. There were still too many people who would love to destroy his life, and he knew that even if nothing happened during the birth, the child wouldn't have much of a childhood. The poor kid would be stuck in a bunker, and possibly being home schooled. With the mark of Cain still being attached to him, it just wasn't safe for the kid to go anywhere without someone protecting him.

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and tugged slightly. In front of him was some boy clothes Jody dropped on the table after Castiel found out that he was going to have a boy.

"Am I terrible person to let a kid into this world? Considering all the bullshit going on?" He mumbled out loud. He knew his brother was in the room, but didn't bother looking up.

He could hear his brother sigh as the chair in front of him glided across the floor. Sam sat down and picked up the small sock that had blue lace at the top.

"No it's not Dean. I know our father wasn't exactly a great role model, but that doesn't mean you're going to end up like him. Hell you did a pretty good job with me?" Sam said trying to get his brother to at least look at him.

Dean slowly looked up and nodded his head, "Yeah I guess I didn't do too bad."

Sam smiled, "Besides you have [y/n] who is going to be an absolutely amazing mother. Jody will be around when she can, and the kid already has several angels on its side. I mean the kid has it better off than we did when we were born."

"Yeah but we had a few demons who apparently wanted to ruin our lives when we were born. My son has damn near half of hell, and heaven after him just because his dad took his this stupid thing." He said motioning towards the mark.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for that stupid thing you would be dead. Don't get me wrong I hate that you have it but we'll get it removed, but for now let's just worry about your son. We'll worry about everything else when that time comes." He said seriously.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks for the pep talk," Dean said before standing up and moving to go towards the bedroom.

"Anytime," Sam said over his shoulder before bring his laptop towards him and opening it up.

Dean walked into your shared bedroom to see you reading the latest Star Wars book, "You're such a nerd." Dean joked before plopping down on the bed beside you.

"Yeah I know, it's one of the reason's you love me," You said softly while turning the page.

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him, "How are you feeling baby?"

"Like your son is going to be the next Olympic soccer player," You said before flinching in pain.

"Did he kick again?" Dean asked before playing a hand on your stomach.

"No, I've had a few sharp pains today is all," You flinched and groaned in pain.

"Baby when was the last time you were in pain?" He said seriously.

"15 minutes ago I think," You mumbled but this time you practically screamed in pain.

"Baby I need you to take deep breathes okay," He said while moving to call the doctor on his phone. It didn't take long for Jody and Sam to rush to the door to see if you were okay. Once they saw you flinching in pain they knew what was about to happen.

"Move out of the way Dean," Jody pushed Dean aside so you could be propped up on the bed. "Alright I'm going to have to take these up to see if you've dilated yet."

You lifted your hips up to allow her to take your sweatpants, and underwear off. In just a few seconds a towel was laid over your lap by Sam. He sat down on the bed beside you and took your hand into his. "Squeeze if the pain gets too much okay?"

You nodded your head and groaned again in pain. "Dean you need to get Castiel now!"

"What why? The doctor is about to get into his car now." Dean said with the phone still against his ear. The angel however immediately came when he heard his name. "Shall I be getting the doctor?" He asked seriously. Jody didn't question how he knew what she needed but nodded her head before turning back to you. "Alright sweetie, when the doctor gets here, you're going to have to start pushing okay? It doesn't seem like the baby wants to wait much longer, but considering who the father is, that doesn't surprise me."

"Hey!" Dean said before sitting on the other side of the bed to hold your other hand.

"Just speaking the truth sweetheart, you're both extremely impatient," She said while standing up to go grab a bowl of water and towels. The plan on what to do when it was time was already told to everyone. Hell they've had it memorized the first time the doctor arrived. You weren't surprised how on how prepared they were. Hunters had no choice but to always be prepared. It was the only way for them to survive, so you knew you were in good hands.

"Oh where is that damn doctor," You squeeze both Dean and Sam's hand tightly which made both of them flinch. Jody couldn't help but to laugh to herself.

The sound of ruffled feathers could be heard across the room and there stood your now frazzled doctor with Castiel behind him.

"Alright, how far along is she?" He quickly dropped his things and stood at the end of the bed and pulled a chair up so he could easily help the baby along. "Oh well isn't he anxious to get out."

Jody laughed again, which earned her a death glare from Dean, and a confused look from Castiel.

"Trust me I want him out," You yelled while squeezing even hard.

"Babe I think you just broke my hand," He said with a look of pain on his face.

"Well you don't have a huge baby coming out of you!" You yelled while you tried to breathe.

"Fair enough," He said before helping you keep a steady breathing pattern.

"Alright when I say push, you push. Understand?" The doctor said. "Now, push!"

You pushed as hard as you could until you couldn't anymore. Everyone was trying to keep you calm but this was harder then you thought it would be. You closed your eyes for a few minutes until you heard the doctor tell you that you had just one more push left until it was over. On the count of three you pushed even harder then before until finally you heard him cry.

The pain was still there but you could now hear your son crying, and taking in his first breathe. Everything happened so fast but luckily they were able to clean your son off quickly so you could finally hold him.

"He looks so much like you," You whispered when you held your son. Dean leaned over and kissed your forehead. "Yeah, well hopefully he'll grow out of that."

"I can't believe we made this," You whispered softly.

"I'm pretty sure you did most of the work baby. I love you so much," He said softly.

"I love you too. So have we decided on the name?" You said while looking to him.

"Yeah, how about Robert?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah Robert it is," You said before looking back at the baby. This baby was the one good thing in so many people's lives now. The news of the birth brought many people to the bunker, and even 'Uncle' Crowley brought the boy a gift.

A few days after the birth you were able to finally walk around with no pain so Dean took you out to have a picnic. The baby was already fast asleep, which left you two alone for just a few moments.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this?" You said seriously.

"I know we'll do everything in our power to do right by him. We already know who will take him if anything happens to us. We have ever back up plan memorized, and now we just have to do our best. We just have to learn from our parent's mistakes, and pray everything works out," He said before taking a sip of his beer.

He kissed your forehead gently and then your lips slowly. The kiss depended slightly until your heard a small cry coming from Robert. "Ah saved by the baby." You said before moving to the baby to see if he was okay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't need you knocking me up again. That's what." You teased. Dean laughed even louder and shook his head.

"Don't worry. Robert will get a brother eventually," He winked at you before moving to pick up Roberts carrier.

"Let's go home," He said before motioning towards the car.

"Yeah let's go home," You said before picking up the cooler and blanket. You knew that raising Robert won't be easy but with Dean by your side, you knew things will all work out in the end.


	5. Making up is hard to do - CastielOC

"I'm pretty sure I've been the only one trying to keep this relationship together!" Castiel yelled.

"Oh do you want a reward for doing what you're supposed to do?"

He looked hurt at what you said and immediately regretted it, and without saying a word he was gone. When you repeated the question in your head you realized what it sounded like. It wasn't that you didn't appreciate it, because you really did. You weren't sure how the fight started but you knew you were the one that threw that last punch.

You couldn't figure out what you could do to make it up for him so you went outside the bunker, and towards the field out front.

You sighed softly, "Uhh hey Castiel. It's been a long time since I've prayed to you but if you're listening I want to say I'm sorry."

You heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering when you heard his voice behind you, "The last time you prayed you were asking me on a date."

You turned to see Castiel smile slightly at the memory.

"Well this time I'm here to apologize for being a completely jerk." You walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Will you forgive me? I shouldn't have said that. I love that you work so hard for this relationship considering you're not exactly used to it."

"I guess I said some choice words too. So yes you're forgiven." You could see him let his guard down and wrap his arms around you.

"Let's not fight again," He whispered against your shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan to me." You said before kissing his temple gently.


	6. You're cheating - DeanOC

"Alright show your cards [y/n]," Dean said waiting to see if he finally had something that could beat you. So far every game you have won against him and Sam, and as much Sam was enjoying seeing his brother getting upset he ended up turning in early.

"I guess I can put you out of your misery now," You said while laying out your cards, and you could see the small smile on Dean's face until you slide the last card to show you actually had a full house.

He tossed his card on the table and grabbed his beer, "Aww Deano don't get mad!"

"Don't call me Deano!" He yelled behind him while he walked towards the door to go outside. You waited a few minutes until you finally followed him. You knew Dean's ego wasn't hurt easily so you were curious to see what he was doing. Once you were outside you saw him laying on the hood of the car, and looking up at the stars.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to follow me," He answered before patting the space on the hood beside him. You crawled onto the hood and looked up at the sky with him. He moved his hand to lace his fingers with yours.

"You're getting really good you know that?" He said after a few minutes.

"Yeah well I had a great teacher," You said, not bothering to look over at him.

You heard him move until you felt him kiss your cheek gently. Your cheeks felt warm as you moved your head to kiss him back slowly. "Sorry I beat you so badly. Maybe you'll beat me at pool next time?"

"You're on," He said. He kissed you one more time before laying back on the hood.

"Can we stay out here for a little while?" You asked softly.

"Of course, anything for you princess," He "Of course, anything for you princess," He whispered.


End file.
